myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow in ShadowClan
The Shadow In ShadowClan Different things ---- -Cherryfall became Jayfeather's apprentice -Squirrelflight and her daughter Rowankit died of greencough -Ivypool became deputy -Pinenose's canon kits are not in this story -Tawnypelt is pregnant -Heathertail and Harespring are mates -Some descriptions are different -Dumble lived on -Dawnpelt's name is Dawnfur because I wanted it to be A L L E G I A N C E S L E A D E R Blackstar- White, polydactyl tom with jet black paws and burning amber eyes D E P U T Y Rowanclaw- Ginger tom with blazing green eyes M E D I C I N E C A T Littlecloud- Old, small, pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes W A R R I O R S Crowfrost- Black and white tom Snowbird- Small, pure white she-cat Owlclaw- Light brown tabby tom Scorchfur- Dark grey tom Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Dawnfur- Cream she-cat Nightgaze- Black and white she-cat with dark eyes Whistlefur- Pale brown and white tom Stoatfur- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat Ferretclaw- Black and grey tom Pouncetail- Tall brown tabby tom Spikefur- Dark brown tom with unkempt fur A P P R E N T I C E S Smudgepaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws Q U E E N S Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes (Expecting) Pinenose- Black she-cat with a small nose, and brown paws (Nursing Spikefur's kits) Grassheart- Pale brown tabby she-cat (Expecting) K I T S Rainkit- Dark grey she-cat with bright blue eyes Hawthornkit- Dark brown tom with light paws and golden eyes E L D E R S Snaketail- Dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Whitewater- White, long-furred she-cat, blind in one eye Ratscar- Dark brown tom with long scar across his back Oakfur- Small brown tom Smokefoot- Smokey black tom Kinkfur- Long-furred brown tabby she-cat with spiky fur Ivytail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat Chapter One “I want him gone!” Rowanclaw flinched at Blackstar’s harsh tone. The black and white tom was staring dead eyed at Redwillow’s body. The usual spark that was in the leader’s eyes had faded, now it was dull and clouded. The ginger and black tom’s body was laying outstretched in front of Blackstar’s den. He would be the last to be buried. Greif crashed down on Rowanclaw. The memory of the Great Battle was fresh in his mind. It was fresh in all of ShadowClan’s minds. He felt a bitter remorse gnaw at his heart as he remembered the dark warriors flooding into their camp. He had watched, held back by the sharp, long claws of one of the shadowy figures, as Weaselkit was murdered by Redwillow. Though Rowanclaw had tried to cheer up Pinenose after her kit’s death, there’s nothing quite like a mother’s pain of losing a young kit. The sadness that cracked in her voice when she told him that she trusted Redwillow brought back memories of Flametail. Waves of sorrow hit him like a tsunami. “Alrighty,” Rowanclaw nodded as he turned away. Blackstar muttered and disappeared into his den. Before he was completely engulfed by the shadows from his dim-lit den, he called out to his deputy. “No elders shall be present. A cat who would betray his Clan and try to kill his leader deserves a proper burial,” he hissed. Rowanclaw dipped his head again as he shuffled off to find some cats for the burial patrol. The sky was dark and dense, bringing the promise of rain later in the day. Humid air wrapped around his legs but a cold wind thrust itself into his face. The ginger tom shivered. He could still smell the rank scent of blood, still heavy in the air. It felt as if all of ShadowClan had a heavy weight bringing down their bodies, sitting on their shoulders, and no one could tell when it would go away. Everyone seemed a bit out of it, especially Blackstar. His eyes were tired and bloodshot, drooping as if he hadn’t slept in days. He moved in a slow pace, with a sluggish walk. He was even more angry and snappy than usual, and it worried Rowanclaw to the core. He headed to the medicine cat den, pushing through the vines that draped down the entrance to it. It was dark, but his eyes started to adjust to the minimal light that leaked into the den. Rowanclaw made out Littlecloud’s small tabby body rushing back and forth between patients. The deputy spotted Snowbird’s bright white pelt, slowly padding from cat to cat, bringing them both water to drink and poultices for their wounds. Moans of pain sounded in the den. Littlecloud was fetching another leaf-wrapped concoction of berries and herbs when he caught Rowanclaw’s pine-coloured gaze. “Hello, Rowanclaw,” the small tabby nodded in acknowledgement before depositing the leaf wrap to Dawnfur who was lying to his right, flopped on her side as she pulled moss from her nest. Her pale gaze was drawn to her father while she murmured a greeting. “Dad, it’s sooooo boring in here!” the cream-furred she-cat whined, flailing her paws. She shifted her body to turn towards Rowanclaw and let out a wail of pain as her leg scraped across the ground, throwing up pale clouds of dust. Littlecloud shot her a disapproving look. “You’re not supposed to move,” the medicine cat reminded her. Pouting, Dawnfur looked at him angrily, tossing her head to the side. “All I can do is groom myself, hear the sickies whine, and listen to boring stories!” she said, upset. Rowanclaw twitched his whiskers in amusement, stroking his tail down her felt in sympathy. “Practice for when you’re an elder,” Littlecloud muttered. “Hmmph,” Dawnfur snarled, averting her eyes. Rowanclaw gazed around the den. So many cats were injured. Dawnfur, Crowfrost, Pouncetail, Owlclaw... And so many more had died. He shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the horrible memories. “So, what’s the situation?” Rowanclaw asked the medicine cat. Littlecloud looked at him. He had already rushed to the back if the den to held Snowbird in bringing water-soaked moss, so all that was visible was a shadowy tabby pelt and two, bright blue orbs that were the tom’s eyes. “I’m assuming that you mean if anyone is close to death?” he presumed. He had stepped closer to the entrance of the den so Rowanclaw could see one of his eyebrows raised. Death. Rowanclaw shuddered as he heard the word. He swallowed, and nodded. “No one’s died yet, and I’m sure that other than those who have already passed, no one else will,” Littlecloud told him, flicking his thin tail. He stared into Rowanclaw’s gaze. The ginger tom flinched. He looked haunting in the half light, shadows cast upon his face, bags under his eyes extremely prominent. His tail was drooping with exhaustion, head held low with age. “You need to rest,” Rowanclaw told him. Littlecloud cast a glance at him, eyes skeptical. “You really think that I’m gonna rest when all these cats need help?” he meowed, but Rowanclaw was spiked with worry when he heard the exhaustion in his mew. Littlecloud was old. He was the medicine cat when Rowanclaw was a kit in the nursery, suckling at his mother’s belly. “You’re going to overwork yourself,” Rowanclaw said stubbornly. “Half your patients are asleep,” he added indicating Dawnfur, who was nodding off despite her efforts to follow the conversation. Her green eyes flickered open, and the ginger tom brushed his paw down her flank soothingly. He turned back to the medicine cat, who was applying a poultice to a gash that ran down Crowfrost’s side. “I am your deputy and I reserve the right to tell someone to sleep when I know they’re going to collapse from fatigue.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Canon Category:Warriorlover12345